


Korrasami

by zaddy_123



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: All the Way Through Penetration, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal destruction, Animal Cock, Avatar, Avatar State, Avatar the Last Airbender, Bloodbending (Avatar), Bukkake, Come Inflation, Crying, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, Equine Penis, F/F, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Horse cock, Inflation, Korrasami - Freeform, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Monster - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Muscle, Muscle Growth, Orgasm, Oversized Penis, Penis Size, Petite, Ruined Asshole, Shemale, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spirit World, Squirt - Freeform, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, all the way through, avatar futa, avatar korra - Freeform, avatar legend of korra, belly bulge, black cock, cock growth, cum dump, cumflation, distention, flared tip, giant, monster cock, throbbing, veiny cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaddy_123/pseuds/zaddy_123
Summary: In the Spirit World, Korra learns the art of bloodbending, she learns to bloodbend herself, giving her massive muscles, and then she leaned cockbending, how to form a horse cock from bending her own body. When she goes back to Asami, she ruins her little girlfriend.
Relationships: Korrasami
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Korrasami

Korra had been enjoying her trip to the Spirit World. She and Asami were both having the time of their lives.

In the Spirit World in her physical form, Korra realized that not only her spiritual powers were increase, but her bending powers were increased as well. A wild hawk from the physical world had wandered into the portal. When she was getting water from a nearby stream to return to Asami, the bird had swooped down and tried to attack her. She put her hands up and it froze in midair. Korra put her hands down and it fell to the ground, then got back up and flew away, that’s when she realized that she not only had the ability to blood bend, but she could blood bend without a full moon. Korra didn’t want to subject animals to the brutal treatment, so she wanted to see if she could blood bend herself, the results were phenomenal. Korra was able to bend the water in her own blood to flow into her muscles, making her incredibly buff. She then performed a maneuver called cock bending, an ancient form of water bending a cock from a vagina. She went back to the physical world to get something before coming home.

Asami was preparing dinner in their small cabin in the Spirit World. She was outside, cooking some roast duck, when suddenly, a giant appeared in front of her. She looked up in shock. It was Korra, she 8 feet tall, bigger than her pet polar bear dog, and sporting a hard horse cock almost as long as Asami’s leg, and as thick as her thigh. She wore cow print stockings and long gloves that matched her giant cow print bra.

“Hey Asami, you like what you see?”

“Korra, wow…what happened to you?”

“I found out I’m a blood bender, and I can bend the blood in my own body, and it turns out I can bend out a huge horse cock. Pretty cool right?”

“Yeahhh, babe…that’s awesome. Can you shrink back down to your normal size now, please?

“No, I haven’t really gotten a good feel of this form yet. You know what would really make my day?” Korra looked at Asami with hunger in her eyes, she licked her lips.

“Hopefully, this roast duck I just made for you,” Asami said, turning off the stove and taking a few steps back, looking at Korra with scared eyes.

“No, I was thinking about something with a little more fun.”

“Korra, come on now, don’t ruin our vacation.”

“Ruin…I’m about to make this the best vacation you’ve ever had. I mean we’re in the spirit world so I guess it already is…but it’s gonna be even better.”

“Babe, please don’t do this!” Asami said.

“I’m sorry Babe, but one this cock comes up, it can’t go down, and I’m in need of some milking.” 

Asami tried to run but Korra moved her arms, blood bending her.

“AAAhhhh…aahhh!” Asami screamed out.

Korra smiled and brought her up close, she flipped her upside down. She looked at Asami’s crotch. She was already wet.

“I see someone’s excited!” Korra said.

“Please, Korra…”

Korra didn’t listen, she tore off Asami’s pants with her underwear, revealing her beautiful pussy.

“Ooouuhhh!” Asami moaned.

“Oh yeah babe, get ready for some action,” Korra said, inhaling the scent of her girlfriend’s pussy, “Get ready to take this avatar dick down your throat!”

Korra lifted Asami up and slammed her down.

“GGUUKK!!” Asami gagged. Her jaw was forced wide open.

The head of Korra’s cock could barely fit into her mouth. The thick, black, sweaty horse cock, Asami could feel it’s heat. It’s musk was intoxicating and making her dizzy. Korra grabbed Asami by the neck and pulled her down, but she was having some trouble, Asami’s throat hole was becoming a problem, it was too tight. She knew what she had to do. Korra pulled Asami up until her horse cock was just inside her mouth. She spread her muscular legs and tightened her abs and butt muscles. After a few breaths she slammed Asami down while simultaneously thrusting her waist into her girlfriend’s mouth. Asami made a strange sound as Korra’s horse cock not only got into her throat but went balls deep inside her. All 2 feet of it the dark horse cock went through her face hole. Korra’s massive balls slammed against her face. She tried to put her hands up but she was too weak. Korra’s long horse cock bulge out of her lower belly. Meanwhile, Korra was going to town on Asami’s pussy. The massive thrust made her squirt a little, and Korra dug her long red tongue deep inside her cunt, tasting her sweet juices. She was drunk on this white girl’s pussy, panting as she played around the tip of Asami’s cervix with the tip of her tongue. Asami jolted in shock but couldn’t resist anything Korra did to her. Korra grabbed Asami’s ass with both of her giant hands. She shoved her middle finger into the girl’s ass. Asami’s scream was muffled through the horse cock in her throat.

“Shut up, bitch!” Korra said.

She pulled her cock out halfway and thrusted again into Asami’s throat, then she started speeding up. Her monster cock was going past Asami’s stomach with every thrust, almost pushing all the way through her. Asami cried as the massive black balls kept slapping against her face. Her cheeks were red. Her drool and saliva flowed down the massive melon sized nuts, dripping into the spirit grass below.

Korra smiled. She slowed down and pulled her dark horse cock out of Asami’s throat. She flexed her muscles and bent more blood into her cock, making it thicken and gain a foot in length. Asami watched in horror. Korra looked up and smiled at her. She rubbed Asami’s crotch along her hard throbbing cock. Asami started leaking through her thick pants, becoming completely soaked. 

“Looks like you’re enjoying this,” Korra said, “Good, I wouldn’t want my horse cock making you uncomfortable.”

Korra ripped off Asami’s pants to reveal her fresh pink mound. Korra continued to rub her pretty pink cunt all over her long log, lubing it up. She pushed Asami up and down over the long dark shaft. Asami shuddered as she felt every massive vein of the huge shaft under her unprotected pussy. After the log was thoroughly soaked with Asami’s pussy juice, Korra blood bended her girlfriend into doggystyle position.

“Please Korra, don’t fuck my pussy, you’ll ruin me.”

“Oh babe, you have nothing to worry about, I’m not fucking your pussy today. I’m fucking your asshole!” 

Korra brought Asami in close and thrusted deep inside. Asami screamed. With a squelch, a burst pussy juice squirted all over the ground. Korra’s monster cock only made it a third of the way inside the tight girl’s asshole.

“Damn, you are one tight bitch!” Korra said, she came in close. Asami felt the Avatar’s massive tits on her upper back, her hard abs rubbing against her lower back, her warm body radiating heat off of it, the smell of her sweaty muscles was intoxicating to Asami. Korra squeezed Asami’s perky round tits, making Asami’s eyes roll back in bliss. Korra pulled out, gaping her asshole open, then thrusted as hard as she could. Korra blew past her stomach and pushed up through her throat.

“How does it feel to get dicked all the way through by the avatar, bitch?” Korra laughed.

Asami was spit roasted by Korra’s horse cock, the monster cock tip was dripping with saliva out of her mouth, and anal juices all over the base. Her stomach was bulged out from the shaft going all the way through her, like she had shoved a pool tube all the way up her ass. Asami smelled the horse cock, it’s stench made her drunk, her pussy was leaking all over Korra’s horse balls, which were bigger than Asami’s tight ass. Asami gagged, trying to say something. She reached up and patted the tip of the horse cock, urging Korra to pull out.

“Oh yeah, babe. I love when you do that,” Korra said, using Asami’s tits she gave short little thrusts all the way through her, just rocking her a few inches up and down the monster.

Asami’s pussy squirted uncontrollably. Her legs shook like she was having a seizure. She reached up to her throat, thrashing, trying to breathe through the huge, but it was impossible. After a few minutes, her orgasm subsided and her arms fell limp, jolting every few seconds from the aftershock of the orgasm.

“Fuck…Asami you’re awesome!” Korra said, “Now it’s time to ruin you,” Korra gave her a peck on the cheek, then sat up.

Korra pulled all the way out.

“Ahhhooohhh,” Asami gasped for air, “Korra that was insane…I don’t think I can do anymore.”

“Aw, come on babe. You know you love this,” Korra said.

She moved her hands to Asami’s shoulders and thrusted in again.

“GAAKK!” the monster cock pushed through Asami again, launching a spray of spit out her mouth as she was impaled all the way through, again.

“Here we go, Asami!” Korra said, pulling her up and down, she started to speed up, rapidly fucking Asami, gagging her on the black horse cock multiple times per second. Tears streamed down Asami’s face, she was hating this and loving it at the same time.

“Here I cum!” Korra said, pulling her down one last time. 

Her eyes stared to glow as she went into the avatar state. The wind started blowing around her. Korra’s muscles bulged, pumping blood through her body. Her heart raced, her cock and balls pulsated and throbbed, and she brought Asami in close, standing in reverse cowgirl, Korra pulled her down as deep as possible and roared in a distorted voice. Asami was forced to look up straight at the horse cock head exiting her mouth. Korra’s monster cock shot a massive load of sperm into the air, nearly a gallon, shooting up 10 feet. She thrusted again, launching another gallon into the air. She pulled out this time and covered Asami’s mouth with her hand, filling her throat with sperm. She pulled out even more, filling her stomach with sperm, then her intestines and her asshole. Finally, Korra pulled out of Asami’s asshole gaping and prolapsing her. A river of white goo poured out with her. The poor girl was shooting cum from both ends, vomiting out thick white sperm while pushing it out of her ass like a hose, her inflated belly slowly shrank. Meanwhile, Korra was stroking the length of her horse cock, covering Asami in the white slime. With every stroke, a jet of white fluid sprayed onto Asami’s back. Korra aimed for her ass, then her back, then the back of her head. 15 long jets later, the stream stopped. Korra stroked the last of her sperm out of her horse cock, her eyes stopped glowing and her monster cock went soft. She looked down at her ruined girlfriend, Asami was drenched with sperm. Her belly was holding her up, slowly deflating, shooting cum onto the grass from both ends.

“So, how do you like being the avatar’s girlfriend?” Korra teased, looking at the mess.

“UUhhhhh,” Asami let out a soft groan.


End file.
